Wireless technologies are becoming more advanced and are increasingly being used to replace wired communication systems. Many vehicles now come equipped with a wireless access point or at least the means to install an aftermarket wireless access point. The wireless access point may provide a local network for wireless devices and/or may be coupled to a telematics unit, or other remote network access device, to provide access to the Internet and other remote networks. Certain wireless devices may need to use the wireless access point to provide information to a vehicle head unit, such as an infotainment or body control module, obtain information therefrom, and/or otherwise use the wireless access point to carry out one or more of their operations. Most wireless access points contain a limit of client devices they may connect to and also include other limitations, such as the amount of broadband supported. It may therefore be desirable to connect and disconnect certain wireless devices in accordance with how pertinent the operation of certain services utilized by the wireless devices may be at any given time.